


WHO WAS PHONE

by chainchomp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Short, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainchomp/pseuds/chainchomp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>u get spooped while doing the make outs w/ deenie peenie</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHO WAS PHONE

Dean and you were making out on your bed when suddenly your phone rings.

"Just ignore it babe." He says so you continue making out, but the phone keeps ringing.

"Let me answer it." You huff so Deenie peenie moves. When you answer the phone a deep gruff voice answers.

"Keep yer fookin paws off my son, m8." It says. Shaken, you hang up and turn to dean.

"Dean that was your dad. He said to 'keep my fookin paws of his son, m8'." You stutter.

"My dad is kill." Dean say deep an gravel like buttman.

 

THEN WHO WAS PHONE


End file.
